


Christmas for Frankie

by eliza_i_wish



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, details are in the description, go read the fic this is inspired by, inspired by someone else’s fic, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_i_wish/pseuds/eliza_i_wish
Summary: Ok so it’s just a little Drabble about Frankie and her dads I guess.Before you read this go read Frankie by rita5. You won’t regret it. :)





	Christmas for Frankie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rita5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [frankie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458150) by [rita5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rita5/pseuds/rita5). 



After months of pleading, Frankie finally got what she wanted for Christmas. Giving a 5 year old nerf guns wasn’t the best decision, but it was too late now. Alexander thought that it would be a great gift, as “Nerf guns were an essential part of childhood,” but Thomas was hesitant, and rightly so. Even though they raised Frankie in a slightly... unorthodox way (Alex was so proud when she dropped her first f-bomb at age 3), he didn’t want to give the child free way to destroy the entire house- at least not yet. Plus, Thomas heard something about a kid who accidentally got one of those suction cup bullets stuck to his eye, and he ended up being blind in that eye for the rest of his life. Alex, ever the persuasive man, managed to talk him into allowing Frankie to get the guns on one condition: Alex couldn’t ever complain if something went wrong. 

And go wrong something did, as the day after Christmas, Frankie woke them up with bullets to the face. Of course, both dads moaned and groaned as they slowly peeled the darts off of their faces. Frankie wasn’t allowed to use her Nerf guns for the rest of the day. She eventually talked them into letting her use them beforehand though. Despite being woken up like that every morning for the next month and a half, Thomas didn’t regret his decision. As long as his little girl and her Dad were both happy, he would never regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this, hi! Send me fic requests if you wish. Also, big thank you to rita5. You made not only this fic but the amazing inspiration possible.


End file.
